dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Heroes Battle Royale
Description Who is the best nintendo character? Combatants Mario Link Samus Yoshi Kirby Villager Pikachu Pokemon trainer Ness Shulk Pit Fox Captain Falcon Little Mac Ice Climbers INTRO NO RULES NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED Pre-Fight Smash Bros Narrator:3..2..1.. Go Fight Mario kicked Ness, Kirby uses hammer then smack on Pikachu, Link. Little Mac punched Villager and Ice Climbers then Ice Clibers smack their hammer to Mac sending him to Pit. Little Mac punched Pit sending uppercut then Pit's face was bloody. Villager runned up to Pokemon Trainer then it choses Charizard and burning fire Kirby punched Mario then Mario tossed Kirby to Pit. Pit kicked Kirby then Shulk slashes his blade to Link, Link managed to shield then Villager planted trees while Charizard dashing on him the tree gets bigger and it's spiny woods killed Charizard Villager cut the tree then Charizard's injured neck killed him. CHARIZARD ELIMINATED BY VILLAGER Villager looked to Pokemon Trainer then the Pokemon Trainer scared as he cry Villager tried to stab him but Pit kicked Villager back Link slashes his sword to Shulk's body then Kirby kicked them two Mario kicked Link's face then Mario eats big mushroom finish off Shulk and Link. SHULK AND LINK ELIMINATED BY MARIO Mario turned small the Ness smashes his bat to Kirby and Mario. Kirby was beaten up by Villager,Pit,Mario,Ness and Pikachu Kirby gets so angry then decided to eat them all except Villager. PIT,,NESS AND PIKACHU WAS EATEN BY KIRBY Villager was stab by Shulk sending Villager to Waluigi. Seeing Waluigi crying Mario kicked Villager sending him to Little Mac. Kirby kicked Ice Clibers then starting to beat him Kirby turns into rock killing Nana. Popo:Nana!!! Kirby would finish Popo but Little Mac uppercuts Kirby sending him to the sky Little Mac punched Popo then Popo whacks his hammer to Mac Little Mac was send into a tree Popo jumps to Mario then Mario kicked Popo then fired Popo, Mario beats up Popo until Popo is death ICE CLIMBERS ELIMINATED BY KIRBY AND MARIO Little Mac dashes to Villager then Little Mac uppercuts him then boxing him up Villager planted a tree then chop it collapes on Little Mac turning him into Buff Mac killing Villager then Villager slashes his axe to Little Mac killing Little Mac LITTLE MAC ELIMINATED BY VILLAGER Samus punches Yoshi then Yoshi slaps his tail to Samus then the Pokemon trainer throws Pokeball but Samus shots the Pokemon inside it then Yoshi eats the Pokemon trainer then chokes him to death POKEMON TRAINER ELIMINATED BY YOSHI Samus jumped on Yoshi's back Fox kicked Samus then Yoshi headbutts Fox then Samus kicked Yoshi then Fox punches Samus holding a watch like thing Samus's armor was broken Fox dropped his jaw and blush Samus shots Fox with a gun Fox avoids Yoshi throws egg on Samus then Samus charged at Yoshi then Samus shots the big laser Yoshi put his game over face while Samus kill him YOSHI ELIMINATED BY SAMUS Fox runned up to Mario and kicked Mario. Mario punched Fox then Mario kicked Fox then Kirby punched Fox in face then kicked him om the air Fox throwed gun to Kirby then Fox shots Kirby several time Mario kicked Kirby and headbutts him on the air Samus came in and Mario blushed Samus said:why are you keeping blushing Mario said: because your sexy Samus said: wait what?! Mario runned up to Samus then Samus kicked Mario'a face Kirby turned into rock then falls on Samus SAMUS ELIMINATED BY KIRBY Kirby turned into normal then Villager kicked Kirby then Villager struggled Mario then Fox holds Villager then throwed him away Kirby stood up and fights Mario. Mario keeps on shielding Kirby get his last punch destroying Mario's sheild Mario got so dizzy then Kirby charging his hammer to Mario then it burns Mario woke up and jump Kirby's face was like big eye and dropped jaw Mario throwed Kirby then Kirby fainnted Mario put his evil face on while Fox keeping Villager on chase Villager and Fox reach the volcano then Fox jumped on Villager's exploding wood then it explode Fox and Villager falls then Fox uses his fire but not reach the top Villager used balloon but it pops because of tiny stick Villager and Fox burned together. FOX AND VILLAGER TRIED TO SWIM IN LAVA Mario and Kirby last standing Mario holds Kirby and kicked him Mario laughs then Kirby kicked his face Mario fainted Kirby slashes his sword to Mario then Mario woked Mario holds Kirby sword then chased Kirby. Kirby spits star on Mario sending Mario into a wall Kirby chased Mario then destroy a wall Mario falls on the floor they was inside of nintendo corp Mario stood up then blast fire Mario fans was there but Kirby fans was not there Mario fans gived Mario a smash ball then Mario blast some fire to Kirby while Kirby is turning into hypernova then inhaled the fire and spit on Mario, Mario screamed in pain while disappering Mario fans was turn into fire while Kirby is dancing. DBX Results LOOKS LIKE OTHER NINTENDO CHARACTER'S GAME WAS CANCELLED YEAH AND MARIO GOT MARIOWNED. OUR DBX'S WINNER IS KIRBY